TJFalls in Love!
by Jimhawkinslover11
Summary: Oh great, another experiment is loose! But this time Jumba's experiment is stuck in the Recess universe! Will Lilo and Stitch be albe to work with TJ and the gang again? And will she make it in time for her Valentine dance? I do not owe Disney contents!


Recess TJ Falls in Love *Crossover with Lilo and Stitch8

*I actually don't know where the old Disney show Recess was located, but I was pretty sure they we're located in the U.S since they spoke English. So I picked a random state. I also looked up and there was a high school called Third street school in Ohio. So that's where I got the state from. Hope you guys enjoy my cross over! Read and review! I do not owe Recess or Lilo and Stitch the Series*

*Apology note- Hey kiddies! Sorry I haven't been writing soo long! I have a stupid research project and I've been stressed as well. It's almost the end of my school year though! Yay! And my birthday is close! (may 27) And how amazing is it that the forth Pirates of the Caribbean is coming out in theatres May 20? So close to my birthday! What a great present! Let me give you guys a little inside scoop on what stories I will be working on for the make up and extra apologies. ;) They're going to be new and old stories I will finish. Here's the inside scoop!

1.) Harry potter 2.) Recess/ Lilo and Stitch series crossover with my OC character 3.) Another Treasure Planet story crosses over with Pirates of the Caribbean 4.)Parenthood Moments 5.) The second sequel to Muppet Treasure Island It 6.) And I Never Thought

Enjoy this one guys! Happy Cinco de Mayo!

Ch.1 Meet Ella Brookstone

Ella looked through the small vitrified window on the Lufthansa Airline. The constant humming of the plane ride was getting slightly bothering to her now ringing ears. She was now soaring above the clouds and leaving the German state of Berlin behind her. Berlin was nice, but she wasn't as fluent with the German language, and she didn't have many friends there. So she was really leaving nothing behind. Her father; Patrick Brookstone was a business man. They traveled the world a lot due to his excellent bribing. Her father's one of those kind of men who can sell just about anything. Her family was sitting in first class. Ella was sitting next to her father, her older brother decided to sit alone, asleep with his headphones on, and their mother was sitting across from them. Ella herd her father typing with a quick and frantic pace. Ella sighed miserably bored out of her mind. Her father looked up on his shiny computer screen seeing his daughter's reflection; sad green eyes, with light brown hair gently rippling down off her shoulders.

"Don't worry Ella sweetie, I'm sure you'll meet a lot of new friends in Ohio." Her father assured trying to lighten his child's mood. His older son Mathew didn't seem to mind much with moving. But to his daughter it was torcher. His daughter began to loose a family connection with him since they transfer so much; Patrick knew she lost his trust when she was eight. The Brookstone's were Jersey people. After hearing they had to move, it was hard for Ella at such a young age. She had many friends there, and she never grew apart from them until…they had to move.

"That's what you say for every school I transfer to, but all of them are the same." She shot back with a little attitude. Her father sighed in defeat. "Ella I know you don't agree with moving a lot." He paused. "But maybe we will stay in Ohio permanently." Ella cocked her head slightly. She must be going deaf or misheard. Did her father really say they we're going to stay in Ohio permanently? And out of all places why there? Ella decided to not press the conversation any further and allowed her thoughts to continue deeply in her mind.

Crossing Over to Recess!

Theodore Jasper Detweiler; also known as TJ was in his sixth year trying to enjoy every last minute of recess together. This was their last year of recess together. TJ was up on first base ready to kick the ball far. The gang and some other kids joined to play kickball. Kickball was one of TJ's favorite games. Their pitcher was Vladimir Todd. Vladimir Todd was a great pitcher who almost seems to get everyone out! But TJ Detweiler was not afraid of him. He was about to back up to get his kick far.

"TJ look! Isn't that one of Lilo's experiments?" Spinelli pointed interrupting the intense game. TJ froze and saw a strange looking creature flying around.

"We better call Lilo." TJ told his gang. They nodded his head in agreement.

"You're out!" Vladimir called directing TJ to the dug out. TJ angrily glared at Vlad; walking up to him he threw a punch in his face making him thrust his head back.

Crossover to Lilo and stitch the series!

It's Valentines Day tomorrow In Kauai, Hawaii and Lilo and Stitch have to come up with another Hula dance for Kumu, their hula teacher. They celebrate by showing elegant and graceful dance moves for the town, which represents by showing the love for the special holiday. It takes place on a lovely evening with tiki torches and a grassy stage; it respects the environment to their gods and it also won't hurt the hula dancer's feet. So the grassy stage would be good for footing as well.

"I hope everyone thought up of a nice hula dance for tomorrow." Kumu announced gaily folding his sausage fingers together. "Tomorrow is a big day."

"I'm going to win the hula dance for sure!" Myrtle Edmunds bragged with confidence.

"Uh, Myrtle…it's not a computation…it just represents that-

"Ya, ya it represents about the whole mushy gushy stuff…But who would ever pay attention to that!" She interrupted shooing off Kumu's unfinished sentence.

"Valentine's day is about showing how much you care about your loved ones. It doesn't matter if competition is involved." Lilo pointed. Stitch nodded his head in approval sitting like a good "dog." Then the telephone began to ring.

"You don't know anything about Hula dancing…which makes you a stinky dancer." Myrtle placed her hands on her hips starting trouble.

"Yeah!" Elena, Teresa and Yuki mocked in unison. Lilo was ready to mug Myrtle in the face when Kumu interrupted

"Um…Lilo can you come over here for a second?" Kumu asked holding the phone away. He had a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Sure thing Kumu!" Lilo couldn't help but smile leaving the group of girls behind; she had just about enough with them.

"Someone wants to inform you that there's another…experiment on the loose?" Kumu paused puzzled.

"It's TJ and the gang!" Lilo smiled cheerfully. She was glad to hear from her new friends. Lilo anxiously snatched the phone out of Kumu's hand too excited.

"Hey TJ what's up! How you been? I haven't seen you since last year!" She breathed into the phone all with one breath.

"Hey Lilo, nice to hear from you too." She listened to TJ chuckle. Everything's fine but…For some reason another one of your experiments got to our place and it's making everyone…odd." Lilo froze.

"…Odd how?" She lowered her voice concerned.

"I don't know, it's pink and purple and it has wings. It looks similar to a bird and humming bird…and when it's by someone's neck it gives the person a kiss and then…the people act as if…" He swallowed.

"As if what?" Lilo asked nervously.

"…As if they're in love!" TJ began to flip after that. '_An experiment that makes people fall in love? How quire.' _ Lilo thought interestingly.

"You have to catch it! We can deal with it alone, and some kids I know got hit already…" Lilo could tell TJ was scared by his penalizing.

"Calm down TJ! Me and Stitch are professionals at catching Jumba's experiments. Don't worry." She tried to soothe him the best she could. It seemed as if it worked. She can imagine him placing his hand on his heart dropping his tension.

"Okay, great…thanks Lilo; come over soon though okay? I don't want…Gus NOO!"

"TJ?" No response came from her friend. "TJ whatever you do don't let it kiss you!" Lilo warned through the receiver. Her class started at her as if she was insane. She hung up the phone back in its cradling place. Lilo's face is pale; her tan skin draining).

"Lilo…Is everything okay?" Kumu walked up to her fixing his clothing.

"I-I'm sorry Kumu…I have to leave… immediately!" Lilo quickly ran out the door with Stitch scampering right behind her.

"…What was that about?" Myrtle curiously wondered outloud.

"Yeah?" Myrtle's friends echoed just as puzzled. They began to gossip as soon as Lilo left.

Note: O.O what is Lilo really up too? And why does Myrtle have to act like such a know it all? When is Ella going to come into the picture? Will she be involved with TJ and the gang? Read more and read and review to find out! I do not owe any of Recess or Lilo and Stitch the Series or the movies just my character. Or any of Disney contents. So don't sue me please!


End file.
